Laniel's Ferry
General Information NG Independent Small Town Corruption 0; Crime -1; Economy 0; Law -1; Lore -1; Society 5 Qualities Insular, Racially Intolerant Danger 0; Disadvantages none Demographics Population 1,100 (77% human, 12% halfling, 5% dwarf, 3% orc, 2% gnome, 1% elf) Geography Laniel's Ferry lies along the Tyrium River south of the Witchwood and east of the Wyrm Bones. Government Laniel's Ferry is an independent town ruled by a council. The leader of the town council is Norro Wiston. Also on the council are Captain Soranna Anitah, Kellin Shadowbanks, Delora Zann, and Iormel. Economy Base Value 1,000 gp; Purchase Limit 5,000 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 1d6; Major None Culture Hatred of Goblinoids. Notable Locations * The Green Apple. A cheerful taphouse and inn on the north side of the Green. It is somewhat cheaper than the Old Bridge so many of the locals prefer to eat and drink here. The owner is a dwarf named Tarrma who has a bizarre obsession with cats. * Delora's Livery Stable. Delora stables horses and other mounts and buys and sells animals when she can. * Ferry. The ferry is owned and operated by Drathgar, a great-grand nephew of Laniel himself. Two thick ropes span the river here affixed to a capstan turned by a pair of draft horses. The ropes pull a large flat-bottomed barge. * Jarett's Sundries. The town's general store is owned by Jarett Nurth. She sells clothing, dry goods, lamps, oil, rope, tools, wine, and toys. Much of her inventory is imported from Bandolin and Faira. * Morlin's Smithy. Morlin Coalhewer is the town blacksmith, weaponsmith and amorer. * Old Bridge Inn. Somewhat larger and busier than the Green Apple, the Old Bridge is favored by merchants and travelers. The Old Bridge is run by the Shadowbanks clan. * The Old Ones. The Old Ones are a small circle of menhirs in a small clearing in the forest on the far side of the river. The druid Avarthel now tends this site. * Old Toll House. Originally built by the dwarves that built the bridge, it is the largest and strongest building in town. It now serves as the town hall, courtroom, jail and guard headquarters. Twenty members of the town guard live here. * Shrine of Cestria. Brother Derny and two acolytes live here. Notable Inhabitants * Brother Derny (NG male human cleric of Cestria 5). The town's priest, a stout old man. * Captain Soranna Anitah (NG female human fighter 6). Leader of the town guard. * Delora Zann (CG female human rogue 4/fighter 5). Owner of the town stable. Once a member of the famed Golden Drake Company she is now a retired adventurer who settled here twenty years ago. * Iormel (LE male human aristocrat 3) * Kellin Shadowbanks (CG male halfling rogue 6). Kellin is the patriarch of the Shadowbanks clan and owner of the Old Bridge Inn. * Norro Wiston (NG male human aristocrat 7). Speaker of the town council. He is a wealthy landowner who's family has lived in Laniel's Ferry for generations. * Sertieren the Wise (N male halfling abjurer 5) Sertieren lives in a mansion on the north end of town. He is somewhat reclusive and his house is thought to be haunted. He occasionally trades in scrolls and minor magical items. History Year 770 - The dwarf-made bridge that spanned the Tyrium Rivier here was destroyed during a flood. Since that time travelers have crossed by means of a ferry, from which the town gets its name. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Atha Category:Locations in Tyrium Valley Category:Towns